dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronoa
Chronoa (クロノア) is the Supreme Kai of Time in which she watches over the flow of time from the Seventh Universe. She is also the Guardian of Time and History. She also commands the Time-Patrollers as she orders them to protect Time and Space from the Time-Breakers and the Absalon Empire. Chronoa is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Despite her role, Chronoa has a friendly, good natured, if somewhat sassy personality most of the time. Befitting her somewhat child-like appearance, Chronoa can be prone to angry outbursts, like when Tokitoki ruined her introduction to the Shido by perching on her head causing her to angrily yell at the divine bird for sitting on her head and making her look foolish in front of them. She however is quite benevolent as she allowed Future Trunks' alternations to remain as she understood Trunks' intentions were noble and ultimately for the greater good. However this did not stop her from deceiving Future Trunks Trunks into working for her by claiming it was to make up for his sin of using the Time Machine to alter history, when in reality he had actually committed no crime and Chronoa just really needed an assistant, though it is implied that Chronoa didn't think Trunks would take her words seriously as he did. Chronoa is also shown to think quite highly of herself to the point she believes the meals she cooks are fit for a god, when in reality she is a notoriously horrible cook (it is implied that her poor cooking skills are well known as Whis immediately stopped reaching for a pudding cup when he realized it had been made by her). In fact her cooking is known to taste awful and give people stomach cramps (capable of putting even the likes of Goku out of action). Chronoa's cooking also put Shido out of commission. She however is oblivious to this as she takes Whis' and Shido's criticism of her cooking in which it enrages Beerus. Chronoa is also a terrible housekeeper as her they is a lot of junk around her home in the Time Nest and it is implied that she can be somewhat lazy as she apparently dislikes doing things that require a lot of work as she sends Shido into retrieving the Time-scrolls. Future Trunks attributes her friendly nature to living alone in the Time Nest with only Tokitoki to keep her company in the centuries before the foundation of the Time Patrol. Chronoa is also shown to have a keen interest in technology, often asking Future Trunks about various inventions supplied by the Future Capsule Corporation, and has various pieces of technology lying around in the yard in front of her house. She also asked Shido about what is a cellphone. While she respects Goku and even has a similarly laid back personality, she can be annoyed and frustrated by him at times such as when he tried to eat Tokitoki's Egg after saving it from Mira. Powers and Abilities Chronoa as the Supreme Kai of Time is one of the most powerful warriors of the Seventh Universe, as she governs time and Space. It is also stated by Shin the Supreme Kai of Universe 7, that Chronoa can defeat Majin Buu in his purest form at any time, suggesting that she is superior to every Supreme Kai and is thus the strongest Supreme Kai in the 7th Universe. While observing the Second Zen Exhibition match, Chronoa notes that Basil who is one of the strongest warriors of Universe 9 is not that tough, suggesting that her power is greater than Basil's. It can be assumed that Chronoa is strong enough to defeat Basil. In her 'Goddess of Time' form, Shin stated that her power has increased tremendously to the point that she can become a Goddess of Destruction candidate. Chronoa in her Goddess of Time form was able to fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Her power level is about 3,200,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - Chronoa is shown to be capable of using the technique to fly. * Magic - Chronoa is capable of using magic and magically-based techniques, as well as counter/dispel other forms of magic such as Demigra's Dark Magic. Before she was Supreme Kai she was apparently already a skilled magic user as she was able to combat three wizards (Demigra, Gravy, and Putine) by herself. * Time Manipulation - As the Supreme Kai of Time, she is capable of manipulating and controlling time. She is also capable of erasing changes to the timeline by others should she choose to. * Freeze - Supreme Kai of Time possess the power to freeze her opponent's bodies time, she used it on Mira to stop him from interfering in the battle between Future Trunks and the Masked Saiyan. * Time-Skip '''- Like Shido and Hit, Chronoa can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. However, Chronoa's Time-Skip abilities appears to be no match for Shido and Hit. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Chronoa is shown able to use this technique to such extent, that she teleported to Beerus Planet. Unlike Goku's Instant Transmission technique, Chronoa does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target and can transport anywhere within and outside of the universe. * Sealing Spells - Chronoa is shown to be quite proficient with sealing spells as she sealed Demigra inside the Crack of Time after his failed attempt to seize control of the Time Nest in 75 Million Before Age. She also uses a sealing spell to contain/counter Demigra's Self Destructing Majin Emblem inside as energy sphere allowing her to throw it away before it detonated. * Healing - As a Kai, Chronoa possess the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. Chronoa uses this technique to heal Future Trunks' injuries sustained during his fight with the Future Warrior while under the control of Demigra's Dark Magic. Transformation Goddess of Time Chronoa obtained this form, after becoming the Supreme Kai of Time. Chronoa in this form gains a more mature appearance and has become very tall, almost as tall as Shido. She looks like an adult with a more shapely figure, lengthens her hair to her lower back and also gained a yellow and white outfit. She also gained a halo which resembled a clock, making her look similar to that of Fused Zamasu. Her power has increased to the point of being superior to that of Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Shido. In this form, Chronoa can hold her own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Her power level in this form is about 120,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Chronoa and Future Trunks - Future Trunks appears to have a friendly relationship with Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time as he willingly follows her orders. Also, Chronoa acts very laid-back and friendly towards him. Future Trunks also acts as her assistant. Chronoa and Shido - Chronoa appears to be very friendly towards Shido and also acts like a elder sister to him. Shido also appears to be very polite and respectable towards her, often referring to her as 'Goddess of Time'. Chronoa and Goku - Chronoa shares a very close friendship with Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses and is usually very laid back towards him. Goku seems to enjoy hanging out with Chronoa. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods